Misunderstandings
by Emmaya
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke happen to overhear something from Kakashi's tent in the middle of the night. How does Sakura manage to get her hair so tangled? No pairings! just some implied stuff...


**Hey peoples!**

**this was just a fun idea i had. It was funnier in my mind, trust me :)**

**It's mature because they are implying something illegal and inappropriate for young children. Just being safe :)**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**I love reviews!**

**Oh and I don't own naruto and all that jazz.**

**-KittenMaster19**

* * *

Being a teenage girl is not easy.

When Sakura turned 13, it was around the time that she started going on missions with team 7. Therefore, her mother or even Ino was not there to help her brush her hair.

And at the moment, Sakura was sitting in her tent, in an unknown forest, in the middle of the night, trying to brush her long tangled hair.

The mission so far had been harsh. They walked through a swamp, climbed the sheer edge of a cliff, and got lost at least 3 times.

She sighed. Why couldn't she have a female teammate?

Forcibly pulling the brush through her hair once again, she heard the sound of breaking strands and felt the sting on her scalp. Sakura's eyes started to water from the pain. She knew she couldn't do it by herself.

Naruto's snores broke through the silence from the tent he had to share with Sasuke. She couldn't possibly ask either of them for help. Naruto was an idiot and Sasuke would get angry for waking him.

Her only option was Kakashi.

Gathering her brush, she tip toed out of her tent in her pajamas and summoned the courage to wake her sensei. Unzipping his tent, she poked her head in and saw his prone form.

"Sensei?" Sakura whispered. She waited a few seconds but he didn't stir. "Sensei?" No response. "Kakashi Sensei!"

Kakashi sat up immediately, whipping around to see who woke him. Her pink hair was prominent in the darkness.

"Sakura?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing up?" She slipped into his tent and sat next to him. Kakashi look down on her with a confused expression.

"Can you help me brush my hair?" She sheepishly asked, holding out the brush. Her blush spread across her face, matching her flannel pajamas.

"Sure?" Kakashi answered, feeling incredibly awkward at this whole situation. Sakura let out a girly squeal and plopped down in front of him, too excited for the late hour.

Kakashi sighed, placing the brush in Sakura's hair.

This was not something they told you would happen with a genin team.

* * *

"Ow!"

Sasuke bolted upright, grabbing a kunai that was placed by his sleeping bag. He glanced over at Naruto who had a line of drool pooling on his pillow, nothing out of the ordinary. The only sounds were crickets and the leaves blowing in the forest.

He could have sworn he heard-

"Ouch!"

He jerked his head in the direction of the noise. It was coming from Kakashi's tent.

This time he was sure that Sakura made the sound. Why was she in Kakashi's tent?

"Owww!"

"Sorry…"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

That was Kakashi's voice.

They were together… In Kakashi's tent… Alone… In the middle of the night…

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Oh dear god…

He had to make sure it was not his imagination. It was almost to disgusting to think of what they could be doing. Sasuke shook Naruto awake.

"What?" Naruto slurred quite loudly.

Sasuke clasped a hand on his mouth. "Shhh." The blonde immediately sobered, thinking they were in danger. "Do you hear that?" Sasuke whispered.

A moment of quiet passed before they heard anything.

A deep grunt and then a slight ripping sound made them both pale.

"Ow! Sensei!"

Naruto glanced at the other pale boy, a look of horror on his face. "Are they… doing what… I think they're doing?"

Sasuke just shook his head and got up, motioning for him to follow. They snuck up to the larger tent, trying to hear even more.

"Ouch! Sensei, it hurts!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're doing it wrong!"

"No I'm not. I'm perfectly capable of doing this."

"Fine, just don't make it hurt."

A few seconds of silence ensued, filled with the two eavesdropping boys turning even paler.

"Why didn't you just do this yourself?"

"Because I couldn't. You saw the stuff we went through today. And it was your fault we got lost!"

"Good point. Now, I'm almost done."

Sasuke looked at the unusually quiet Naruto who had a thin line of blood dripping down his nose. He touched his own face and realized he too has blood trailing down his pale face. He wiped the fluid from his face, disgusted at his immature reaction to this obviously illegal situation.

"Should we stop them?" Naruto whispered.

"No." Sasuke answered, walking back to their tent. Naruto reluctantly followed. He just wanted to forget what he just happened to hear.

Even after they heard Sakura leave their sensei's tent, neither of them could go back to sleep.

* * *

**R&R!**


End file.
